More Than Anything
by Ookami-hanyou Sarah
Summary: Sanji begins to feel more than just friendship toward Zoro even in his dreams, what will Zoro do when he finds out?


More Than Anything

**A/N: I do not own One Piece. The Characters or the World.**

**This is not only my first One Piece fanfic but my first BL fanfic please R&R I'm curious how others see my work. Thank You!**

The feel of his short green hair running through his fingers. His husky breathing and the warmth of his breath inches from Sanji's skin. His toned upper body hovering over him glistening with sweat. His lust filled eyes and rough hands running over Sanji's naked skin. The soft jingle of his three tear earring as he moves, and the murmur of words Sanji doesn't quite catch.

"What'd you say, Moss head?" Sanji asks his voice low and breathy. But Zoro gives him a cocky smirk and strangely moves farther away and becomes blurry. Sanji asks him again and Zoro starts to disappear.

"Where are you going!? Wait!" Sanji yells and stretches out his hand but grasps nothing but air.

Sanji wakes up in his hammock his arm reaching out like in the dream and the word "Wait!" on his lips. His body is drenched in sweat and his lower half is at attention. He glances around quickly at the other crew members around him, thankfully no one wakes up to his noise. His eyes rest on Zoro the object of his waking thoughts and very recent dreams. He had never thought about Zoro this way before until that last fight, their first encounter with Kuma on Thriller Bark. When Sanji stepped in front of Zoro who was willing to take all of Luffy's pain and end his life and his own dream forever. But the Zoro stopped him and did it anyway. When he woke up who knows how much later and couldn't find Zoro he panicked. Then found him in a pool of his own blood and only by his inhuman like willpower standing. After that his feelings changed. Most of Zoro's injuries from that time have healed by now but Sanji finds himself watching Zoro and sometimes even looking for the annoying Marimo. This had not been the first dream but it had been the most vivid so far and his problem now was starting to ache from lack of attention. Sanji softly walked to the ladder leading to the deck. He passed Franky's snoring, Luffy's cries for food and Chopper's giggling and rants of compliments. Climbing a ladder with a hard on is quite uncomfortable but he takes it one step further and goes up to the crow's nest, Zoro's number one nap spot and he feels enveloped by Zoro's smell. Up here he can fantasize and pleasure himself and he doesn't have to worry about sounds carrying down like he would in the bathroom. He sits in Zoro's normal spot and he fantasizes about the things they could do up here. About Zoro's touch, voice and taste. He feels his boxers get soaked with precum and he releases his member from the cloth confines and starts stroking himself like he thinks Zoro would.

Five Minutes Earlier

Zoro PV

Due to his multiple naps during the day Zoro is quite the light sleeper at night, this night he is in-tuned to the noises around him in the men's sleeping quarters. One voice in particular is different. Normally Sanji is a very quite sleeper but tonight it was moans and words Zoro could barely make out. He contemplated waking him from the presumed nightmare but before be could make up his mind Sanji did it for him. The weird thing, he swore he heard his name being murmured. Zoro feinted sleep and watched Sanji through partial opened eyes. He felt Sanji's gaze on him, something he had noticed a lot recently. Then watched him sneak by up to the deck. Zoro more than a little curious decides to follow him assuming he's either headed for the bathroom or the kitchen. He waits till Sanji's fully on deck then rolls out of his hammock and scales the ladder. He watches him beeline curiously for the mainmast and climb the rigging to the crow's nest then tumble in.

"What's he doing up there?" He whispers to himself. Sanji practically avoids that place it being one of Zoro's favorite spots. The question is too much for Zoro's curiosity so he climbs the rigging as quietly as he can but stops just short of peaking his head over the railing. He listens intently for any clues and is soon rewarded. At first there's nothing then he hears heavy breathing and soon after throaty moaning. A light blush spreads across his face when he thinks about what Sanji must be doing. He dares to peak his head over the railing and Sanji is sitting caddy cornered to the left from him, if he has to he can duck behind the mast between them to remain unseen. But he doesn't think he'll need to with Sanji sitting over there his eyes closed enthralled in some kind of fantasy. Zoro blushes at the sight of Sanji sprawled out, his lower half exposed as he pleasures himself. Zoro watches for a minute and feels his own lower half getting excited. Nearly from the beginning Zoro has had feelings for Sanji but since Sanji is such a ladies man he's kept his feelings hidden behind insult and fighting. Feeling wrong peeping on Sanji at such an intimate moment he decides to leave him to it but as he starts to descend he hears Sanji say his name. Thinking he's been caught being a peeping tom he waits for the hand to grab him by the collar and throttle him. When nothing happens he chances another peek. Sanji is still in his own mind stroking himself, his breathing labored and moaning but this time Zoro watches his name escape Sanji's lips his eyes still closed in fantasy.

_'Is he thinking about me?' _Zoro asks himself starting to get excited at the possibility. He watches Sanji some more and decides to test the theory. He climbs back down the rigging and goes to the kitchen. Sanji keeps a little cupboard of sake just for Zoro and he grabs one of the bottles now. He opens the fridge unlocking the combination lock and grabs some ingredients then starts cooking.

Sanji POV

Sanji finishes up and cleans himself feeling a little less tense, thinking back he can count on one hand the number of times he had been so pent up but this was the first for another male. Once he returns to being clothed and everything is in it's proper place he decides it's safe to venture back to bed. While climbing down the rigging he notices the lights are on in the kitchen and he runs over hoping it's not Luffy eating they're whole supply for a midnight snack. Peeking in the small port window on the door he double takes. It's Zoro and he's cooking!? Shocked and curious as to what he's making he thinks about casually walking in and giving him a hard time but first he enjoys the look of Zoro's back to him near the stove man handling a wok. Sanji walks in quietly and sits at the table directly across from Zoro's back and watches him awhile. It's weird for him to be sitting in the kitchen and not coking but he enjoys the moment. Zoro turns off the stove and grabs two bowls, he heaps them up with his cooking and grabs some silverware. Zoro turns around with a satisfied smile on his face and sets one bowl in front of Sanji and the other in front of himself. Zoro just nods to him and says.

"Eat." Sanji looks at it a little bewildered.

_'How did he know I was here?' _But he puts all thoughts aside and examines the food. It's a large bowl of chicken fried rice with vegetables and egg. Quite the dish for someone who he didn't think could cook. It looked and smelled edible though so he gave it a shot but not before a warning.

"If this is poisoned Moss Head I'll haunt you."

Zoro just smirked and replied

"Shut up, Ero Cook and try it already."

Sanji shoves a spoonful into his mouth and rolls it around his pallet. He looks up at Zoro who has been watching him try it and blushes a little at his stare.

"It's delicious, I'm a little shocked how good this is." Zoro gives Sanji one of his beaming smiles and Sanji dives into the bowl to hide his reddening face. The eat in silence but Sanji feels Zoro is acting differently. Finally the silence becomes too heavy and he has to ask.

"Why'd you decide to cook at such a late hour?" Zoro thinks about his answer.

I had a dream that I was eating it with someone I like." At that Sanji chokes on a mouthful of rice, unable to hide his blushing face this time he decides to be bold, when he could breath again he asks the question weighing on his mind.

"Who would someone like you, like?" Zoro ignores his small jab and smirks as he leans forward and wipes Sanji's lips with his thumb pulling away a grain of rice and then placing it in his mouth and sucking it clean. Sanji feels his face heat up and his pulse rings in his ears.

Zoro POV

Zoro watches Sanji's eyes bulge and his face turn beet red and he can't believe how cute Sanji is tonight. Sanji starts to look away embarrassed and Zoro takes action. He reaches out and grabs Sanji's tie and pulls him close crashing his lips against Sanji's. Sanji is shocked at first but slowly eases into it not wanting this moment to end, thinking if it's just a dream I don't want to wake up. Zoro feels Sanji start to reciprocate his kiss and in his mind he jumps for joy.

_'He's not pushing away or disgusted.'_

The kissing becomes more intense and their breathing becomes labored and Zoro breaks the kiss for breath. Sanji moans at the sudden loss of Zoro's lips when they separate but Zoro just smiles back at him. Zoro takes they're empty bowls and places them in the sink and start washes them. Sanji looks at him puzzled by his now aloofness to what they just did. He moves to help Zoro but as he reaches for the dirty wok Zoro grabs his hand and stops him.

"I've got it, you should go back to bed."

Sanji feels a surge of anger well up in him and he yells at Zoro.

"What is with you tonight!? First you're cooking, then you kiss me and now your being cold! What the hell you stupid Marimo!"

Zoro drops the bowl he's been washing back into the soapy water and grabs both of Sanji's shoulder pushing him hard against the counter then kisses him roughly holding him tightly in place. Zoro breaks the kiss and stares at Sanji seriously.

"If you don't leave I won't be able to hold myself back." And he presses his lower half against Sanji. Sanji feels Zoro's erection against his thigh and it sends excited tremors up his spine. Zoro's eyes are dark with lust just like in his fantasy and he feels his own erection twitch with the thought. Zoro feels the movement below and reaches down to caress Sanji through his pants. Sanji sucks in sharply at the touch and can't help the moan escaping from his throat as Zoro moves his hand rubbing Sanji perfectly. Sanji thrusts against Zoro's hand surprising the swordsman who looks at him, he cuts off Zoro's question with a searing kiss. When they part Sanji leans into Zoro's pierced ear and whispers.

"Don't hold back." Zoro looks into Sanji's eyes and cups his cheek in a loving gesture and asks back.

"Are you sure, this will change everything between us?" Sanji answers him with multiple light kisses then says.

"More than anything."

**A/N: So I wrote more lemon after this part but I'm a little iffy about putting it in plus this was a good place to stop and try to control my horrible blushing... Please let me know if you think I should add the rest or leave it as a somewhat decent one-shot... Also, what you thought! Thank You!**


End file.
